


Do Not Disturb

by IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, One Shot, WARNING CHEESY TITLE IS CHEESY AND DUMB, Winter should have knocked, and James should have really locked the door tbh, and poor Winter is scarred for life, everyone is at fault here, kinda iffy about the rating but I'll bump it to Mature if people think I should, poor gal, smol fic is smol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/IronwoodisBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winter was happy that James and Qrow are together and all that, after getting over the initial shock of it all, considering how much Qrow seemed to flirt with her.</p><p>The only reason she wasn’t happy about it, is the fact that she somehow kept walking in on them in…<i>compromising</i> positions by accident. The first time threw her completely off guard and was actually how she found out they were an item in the first place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb one-shot fic I thought of tonight so I whipped it up into a short fic just because. If you're familler with my work, or at least me, then you shouldn't be surprised I'd make this fic eventually, because I looove the "person walks in on -insert couple- and is traumatized" trope lmaoo.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is so dumb omg I'm so sorry~~
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Winter was happy that James and Qrow are together and all that, after getting over the initial shock of it all, considering how much Qrow seemed to flirt with her.

The only reason she _wasn’t_ happy about it, is the fact that she somehow kept walking in on them in… _compromising_ positions by accident. The first time threw her completely off guard and was actually how she found out they were an item in the first place.

They had just received some intel from the Kingdom of Vacuo, wherein the police had spotted some shady activities late at night around one of their Dust warehouses. The situation had “White Fang” written all over it, and Winter had decided to personally get the info to the general herself.

As she neared his office she paused for a moment, suddenly remembering something. General Ironwood had said that he would be in an important meeting with Qrow around that time, and not to disturb them.

She hesitated.

Then again, the general had also said to keep him posted should anything arise…

And it wasn’t like Qrow wasn’t allowed to hear any of it; he’d probably be interested in it as well. Her mind made up, she continued her stride and pushed open the doors to his office.

“General Ironwood, we’ve received news from Vacuoooo _ooooh my god.”_

Now, Winter wasn’t often phased by things. It took a lot to shake her from her cold resolve, which she prided herself on.

This, however, was one such occasion.

James had Qrow pinned to the side of his desk, one of his hands shoved firmly down the front of his pants. All the while Qrow gripped at the desk behind him, his knuckles white. He seemed to be enjoying it to say the least, if the expression of pleasure on his face was anything to go by.

Of course there was no backing out of the situation now, and both their heads snapped towards the door at her noisy entrance. 

“I- um-” for the first time in quite a while she was speechless, hopelessly trying to form some semblance of words.

“Winter-” Qrow began, before she cut him off.

“I’ll come back later!” She squeaked, and slammed the doors closed. With her cheeks aflame she fled as quickly as possible, mortified. She hopped in vain that perhaps after a while they’d just forget about the whole thing and everything would go back to normal.

Unfortunately for Winter though, this was only the beginning of a string of occurrences.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, ya'll. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I also posted it on my RWBY dedicated tumblr here: http://ironwoodisbae.tumblr.com/post/139042632074/winter-was-happy-that-james-and-qrow-are-together
> 
> You should stop by and say hello or something, if you want :D


End file.
